


The One With The Weekend Away

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Does this count as a happy ending?, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Rimming, Robert has stubble burn and feelings, Sex, Shower Sex, Whiskey - Freeform, bit of angst, flirty Rob, please be kind, robron - Freeform, sex and feelings, we will have to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert takes Aaron to a hotel, far enough away that no one will interrupt them- but does it lead to Robert taking a massive step in his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Weekend Away

Aaron paused and frowned,  
"Go where?"  
Robert pushed his hair back and smiled,  
"Edinburgh."  
Aaron shifted slightly; causing Robert to tighten his grip on his arm,  
"Why?"  
Robert let out a long breath and began moving slowly up and down again,  
"So we can be together. So we can have some ti-time to ourselves. To do...nnn...this."  
Aaron dropped his head back and gripped Roberts hips,  
"And we need to go to...oh my god...Edinburgh to do this?"  
Robert slammed his hand down on Aaron's chest and groaned,  
"Fuck...we do if you want three days uninterrupted to..."  
Aaron pulled him down and rolled them over before pulling Roberts leg higher up his waist and pounding into him; Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck and let out a muffled scream of the man’s name. Aaron pulled back and crushed their lips together before changing his angle slightly and increasing his speed; filling the room with the sound of skin smacking and Roberts increasingly desperate moans,  
"They're gonna hear you idiot."  
Robert gasped and rolled them back over so he was on top before grabbing himself and rubbing in time with his desperate movements up and down, sweat rolled down his face as his hand sped up suddenly he lurched forward and kissed his moans into Aaron's mouth as he came over his wrist onto Aaron's stomach; giving Aaron the opportunity to grab his hips and fuck up into him before coming apart himself and collapsing back into the mattress. Robert chuckled and climbed off to collapse next to him,  
"Fuck..."  
Aaron looked over to him and breathed out a laugh,  
"You're welcome."  
Robert rubbed his face and propped himself up on an elbow,  
"So?"  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"So...what?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Three days, just us. What do you say?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and shrugged,  
"Sure."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Sure? That's all you got?"  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments,  
"You sure you can handle that for three days straight?"  
Robert grinned and climbed back on to the man to kiss him,  
"Think you can keep it up?"  
Aaron laughed and pushed the man off before sitting up,  
"Think that's more your concern old man."  
Robert pushed him before grabbing his head and kissing him,  
"I'll text you on Thursday with instructions."  
Aaron nodded then frowned,  
"So this weekend?"  
Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Mmhmm...That a problem?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Isn't it your birthday?"  
Robert brushed their noses together,  
"And?"  
Aaron ran a hand up Roberts arm,  
"Don't you wanna be with your-"  
Robert cut him off with a kiss,  
"I want...to be with you. Just you."  
Aaron swallowed and watched Roberts lips,  
"Okay."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again before turning away as he climbed from the bed; he gripped his hip and chuckled,  
"You really gave it to me."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah well...didn't put up much of a fight did you?"  
Robert looked back at him as picked up his underwear,  
"How long have we been?"  
Aaron sighed and looked at the clock,  
"19 minutes."  
Robert pulled his trousers on and smiled,  
"Getting quicker Livesy. Even with foreplay."  
Aaron busied himself with disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up before answering,  
"Yeah well...can't take up too much of your time can I?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Hey...come on. I didn't mean it like that."  
Aaron cleared his throat and stood up to grab his own underwear,  
"You should go. They'll be wondering where you are."  
Robert pushed Aaron down onto the bed again and straddled his lap,  
"Let them."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile before kissing Robert again.

 

"I'm picking you up from the scrap yard at 8:30. Be ready."

"Bossy ain't ya?"

"Forgo the underwear you won't need it."

"Nice"

"Be ready. See you then."

 

"Morning sunshine."  
Aaron paused as he climbed into the car and shook his head,  
"Let's just get out of here before Adam shows up."  
Robert started the engine and saluted him,  
"You're the boss. Got everything."  
Aaron nodded as he did up his seatbelt.  
"Let's go then."  
They drove in silence for a few minutes, Robert waited until they had hit the motorway before pressing his hand to Aaron's thigh with a smirk.  
"You're not driving all the way?"  
Robert snorted,  
"Fuck that. We're getting the train."  
Aaron watched him for a few moments before covering his hand with his own and smiling to himself.

"Wow."  
Robert dumped his bag on the chair and smiled at Aaron,  
"Like it?"  
Aaron looked around the room and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"This is...wow."  
Robert grinned and pulled him close by his jacket. He kissed him gently before stepping away,  
"Make yourself at home; I'll just be a minute."  
Aaron nodded and dropped his bag on the floor before taking his coat off. He could hear Robert in the bathroom and smirked to himself. He stepped over to the window and looked out at the grounds of the hotel; a memory burning at his eyes of the last time he stood at a hotel window. He shook his head to rid himself of the images and took a breath; letting out a laugh when arms appeared around his waist and lips pressed against his neck,  
"Easy."  
Robert slid his hands down to Aaron's zipper and undid it slowly,  
"Why?"  
Aaron turned in his arms and kissed him,  
"This place is insane. I could never afford a place like this."  
Robert smiled into the kiss and pulled Aaron's shirt up,  
"Well we deserve something nice."  
Aaron stilled,  
"Do we?"  
Robert pulled back and grasped Aaron's face in his hands,  
"Hey...stop. Stop thinking. It's just you and me here okay?"  
He stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him gently,  
"Let me make you feel good."  
Aaron nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to the bed.

"Robert...fuck..."  
He twisted his fingers into Roberts hair and pulled harshly as the man swallowed him down more; Robert pulled away with a sound that Aaron wanted to record and remember,  
"Easy, gonna rip my hair out."  
Aaron let go of his hair and propped himself up on his elbows,  
"Don't stop."  
Robert smirked at him before taking him in his mouth again; Aaron fell back into the pillows and groaned as Robert dragged his nails down the inside of his thighs as Aaron dug his fingers desperately into the bed sheets,  
"Oh...oh...fuck...I'm gonna-"  
Robert held his hips down as Aaron arched upward and came down his throat; Robert swallowed it all hungrily before pulling his mouth off him and placing a kiss at the tip of Aaron's cock. He climbed up onto his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with a chuckle,  
"You alright there?"  
Aaron lay on the bed trying to catch his breath,  
"That was...oh shit."  
Robert ran a hand up Aaron's leg,  
"What?"  
Aaron pushed a hand through his sweat drenched hair,  
"I think I blacked out for a second."  
Robert smirked,  
"I am the king of blowjobs."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and climbed from the bed,  
"Arrogant more like."  
Robert rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows,  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Aaron looked at him and stopped at the sight of the man naked on the bed, his eyes journeyed down his body and he smirked,  
"I'm going for a shower...you coming?"  
Robert grinned and climbed from the bed as well; he grabbed Aaron's wrist and pulled him close before peppering his jawline with kisses. He cupped Aaron's face and moved to brush their lips together,  
"God I can't get enough of this."  
Aaron gripped his hips and pulled him closer,  
"Really?"  
Robert nodded and pulled back to look at him; he dragged his fingers over the hair on Aaron's cheek and jaw,  
"The things you do...make me do...fuck..."  
Aaron couldn't help the smile,  
"You having trouble with sentences there?"  
Robert looked at him for a few moments, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips before he leant in and kissed him. Aaron slid his hands up until they were gripping Roberts arms,  
"Mmm..."  
Robert smiled into the kiss and walked them back until Aaron was pressed against the wall, he moved his head and pressed kisses to the man’s neck,  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked at him again,  
"Come on. You got one more round in you yet."  
Aaron smirked and cupped Roberts face; he dragged his thumb across the man’s bottom lip,  
"We have all weekend."  
Roberts face softened and he smiled; moving his hand to hold Aaron's wrist and press a kiss to his thumb,  
"You just drive me crazy."  
Aaron let his gaze drop down and let out a laugh,  
"Are you serious? What are you, 14?"  
Robert pushed himself against Aaron and smiled,  
"Well?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"One more time then I swear you better be buying me dinner."  
Robert grinned,  
"Deal. Now get on the bed."  
Aaron pressed a quick kiss to his lips and pushed him away to climb back on the bed.

Robert opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling, he could hear the rain outside and turned his head toward the window; the room was still dark and he was grateful that he wouldn't have to wake up properly. At some point in the night Aaron had rolled over and was laying on Roberts chest, his arm slung over him and tangled in his hair. Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair and wrapped his arms around him as smiled to himself before settling back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

"Robert what the-"  
Robert stepped into the shower behind Aaron and pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
"Saving water. Gotta help the environment."  
Aaron shook his head before stepping to the side so Robert could get under the stream of water.  
"Nice shower."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"It was."  
Robert laughed,  
"Oh nice. Here."  
He massaged the shampoo on Aaron's hair and manoeuvred him under the water to rinse him off. He then began washing himself with brief breaks to kiss Aaron and run his hands over his body. Aaron watched him before leaning in to kiss him,  
"I wanna try something."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah turn around."  
Robert pushed his hair back,  
"We've had sex in a shower before Livesy; it's not exactly a trial run."  
Aaron grabbed his hips,  
"Just turn around. Spread your legs."  
Robert sighed and turned to face the wall; Aaron turned the shower head away from them and pressed kisses to the back of Roberts neck as he massaged his ass.  
"What are you doing back there?"  
Aaron bit his shoulder and dropped to his knees; he looked up at Robert and took a breath before spreading his cheeks and leaning in,  
"Aaron will you-fuck."  
Robert jolted and Aaron pulled back,  
"Stop. Lean forward a bit."  
Robert turned his head,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron looked up at him and nodded,  
"It's gonna feel good I promise."  
Robert swallowed and braced against the wall as Aaron leant in and licked over the puckered skin,  
"Oh god..."  
Aaron smiled as he continued the movement over his opening. Robert groaned again and pushed back as Aaron began to dip his tongue into him; spreading his cheeks further to gain better access.  
"Aaron Jesus...fuck."  
Aaron moaned; sending a vibration into Robert that made him gasp. Aaron shifted on his knees and continued his assault on Roberts opening- swapping between sucking the skin and darting his tongue into him over and over before realising that Robert was moaning freely and desperately fisting his cock. He pulled away suddenly and grabbed Roberts arm,  
"Wait...wait don't come like that."  
Robert turned his head and Aaron felt a spike of lust in his stomach at the sight of his face; his eyes were hooded and his lips deep red from being chewed,  
"You trying to keep quiet? Cos you're not doing a very good job."  
Robert grabbed his head,  
"Please don't stop."  
Aaron nodded and turned him back to wall before resuming his pace,  
"Aaron."  
Roberts voice was strained as he muttered the name,  
"Fuck me. Please. Please."  
Aaron pulled away and stood up; quickly replacing his tongue with two fingers he worked quickly before pausing,  
"I don't have a condom."  
Robert turned his head,  
"Does it look like I give a damn about condoms? Just...fuck...me."  
Aaron smiled and kissed his shoulder again before gripping his hip and pushing in.  
"Agh...fuck."  
Aaron chuckled as he began to move,  
"Oh my god...Robert this..."  
Robert nodded and grabbed himself again as Aaron sped up.  
"Aaron...Aaron I'm gonna..."  
Aaron smacked his hand away and took over as Robert braced himself against the wall once more; Aaron thrust into him twice more before Robert came over his fist,  
"Jesus...fuuuck."  
Aaron whimpered slightly as Robert clenched around him he dropped Roberts cock and gripped his hips tightly as he picked up the pace and slammed into him over and over before pulling out suddenly and coming over his back. Robert chuckled and turned around; pushing Aaron up against the shower door and kissing him deeply.  
"Oh fuck."  
Aaron smiled breathlessly,  
"What?"  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"I just realised where your mouth just was."  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and moving the shower head back in place,  
"Huh...still warm. Pretty good hotel."  
Robert breathed out a laugh and pushed Aaron's arm,  
"Scram. I gotta wash this off me."  
Aaron grinned and climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before grabbing his toothbrush,  
"Just so you know Livesy..."  
Aaron looked over to the shower,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert opened the glass door and stuck his head out,  
"We're doing that again."  
Aaron smiled and stuck the toothbrush in his mouth before turning back to the mirror.

"Will you stop?"  
Robert shifted on the seat and frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron took a sip of his water,  
"You shifting about."  
Robert pulled at his collar and cleared his throat,  
"I can't help it."  
Aaron put his glass down and leaned toward him,  
"What is your problem?"  
Robert shifted again and looked around before leaning in,  
"I think...I think you gave me..."  
Aaron picked up his glass again,  
"What?"  
He took a sip as Robert glanced down,  
"Stubble burn."  
Aaron snorted into his drink and coughed; making people look at him, Robert mouthed an apology to them and turned back to him,  
"Stop laughing."  
Aaron tried to straighten his face and let out a long breath before shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand,  
"I am so sorry."  
Robert glared at him then shook his head and sat back before laughing himself.

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb,  
"Tell me what you're thinking?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"I'm thinking this is a really nice bed."  
Robert pushed their heads together,  
"Seriously."  
Aaron tilted his head back,  
"I'm thinking...nothing."  
Robert frowned,  
"Nothing?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Nothing. It's like...everything is quiet, and I'm not gonna lie. It's really nice."  
Robert smiled and pressed a kiss to Aaron's head,  
"I love you Aaron Livesy."  
Aaron looked at him and smiled,  
"You mean it don't you?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I always mean what I say, you know that."  
Aaron nodded and dropped his gaze to Roberts lips,  
"I don't want this to end."  
Robert smiled,  
"Who said it has to?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Well on Monday we-"  
Robert cut him off with a kiss,  
"Don't. Just...be here now okay?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him again before laugh in and falling back into the pillows,  
"What?"  
Aaron wiped his eye,  
"Just thinking about your itchy butt."  
Robert picked up a pillow and threw it at him,  
"It's your damn fault."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Gonna make me pay for it?"  
Robert was already undoing his tie as he climbed over to him,  
"You better believe it."

Aaron lay staring at the ceiling; Robert was asleep next to him, Aaron had been watching him before turning away to watch the shadows on the ceiling. His mind was swimming with images of the last two days- the smiles that Robert would give him, the way he slipped his hand into Aaron's and squeezed when they were watching a film, the look on his face as he came undone under him. Aaron climbed from the bed and grabbed a blanket before heading over to the windowsill. He sat down and watched the horizon.

The duvet rustled before any noise was made,  
"A-Aaron?"  
Aaron looked over to the bed and smiled at Robert,  
"I'm over here."  
Robert rubbed his eye and yawned,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron looked back to the window,  
"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep."  
Robert climbed from the bed and walked over to him; running his fingers through his hair,  
"Come on. What is it?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I don't..."  
Robert knelt down next to him,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron let out a breath and rubbed his face,  
"I don't think I can go back to how we were after this. I can't watch you with her and pretend that this weekend didn't happen."  
Roberts face fell and he looked away before nodding,  
"I know. I know."  
Aaron sneered,  
"Yeah you've really got the hard side of this."  
Robert flinched slightly,  
"Just because I'm going back and have that life doesn't mean I want to leave here."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and shook his head before standing up and pushing past him; Robert grabbed his arm and pulled him round,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron stopped and glared at him,  
"What?"  
Robert surged forward and kissed him; gripping his head to keep him in place, he pulled away,  
"You...have no idea just how much I care about you. Just how much I don't want this weekend to end. But what can I do? Tell me."  
Aaron pursed his lips to keep from crying,  
"Well?"  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"You know what you can do."  
Robert dropped his arms,  
"Aaron please don't. Please don't pull that card right now. I just...I love you. Isn't that enough?"  
Aaron looked up at him before turning and going into the bathroom. Robert rubbed his neck and followed him into the room; he turned Aaron round and kissed him. Gripping his face and pressing him up against the counter. He held Aaron in place and pressed their foreheads together,  
"I...am...not...losing you."  
Aaron gripped Roberts shirt and kissed him,  
"Promise me."  
Robert nodded,  
"I promise. Look at me...I promise okay?"  
Aaron bit his lip and kissed him again,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert frowned,  
"No no no...Don’t be. Don't be sorry."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert neck and pulled him into a hug,  
"I got...I'm just...”  
Robert nodded,  
"Me too. Come back to bed?"  
Aaron nodded and pulled back to kiss him once more.

Robert watched Aaron for a few moments before speaking,  
"Hey. You alright?"  
Aaron looked over to him,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about-"  
Robert pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
"Shh...Don’t apologise."  
Aaron gave him a half smile,  
"Thanks."  
Robert smirked at him and kissed him before turning properly and propping himself up on his elbow,  
"Hey. How about tomorrow we venture out of the hotel? I mean it's our last full day here and we haven't seen any of this place."  
Aaron looked at him and frowned,  
"And it's your birthday?"  
Robert grinned,  
"And you should therefore buy me a whiskey."  
Aaron propped himself up,  
"A whiskey?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yup."  
Aaron smiled to himself,  
"Hey isn't there like, a whiskey that costs 10 grand?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Probably. You don't have to get me one of them."  
Aaron snorted,  
"Damn right."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Am I not worth it?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You think if I had 10 grand I would A- spend it on you. And B- spend it on whiskey?"  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"I don't see why not. I spent it on you."  
Aaron paused,  
"True. But I'm worth it."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh yeah."  
Robert licked his lips,  
"Think we'd wake up the others in this place?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"With our arguments about whiskey?"  
Robert shook his head and moved closer,  
"No...I was thinking with when I fuck you. Nice and slow. Until you scream."  
Aaron blushed,  
"Jesus mate."  
Robert sat up and pushed Aaron flat onto the mattress as he climbed over him; holding himself up with a hand on either side of Aaron's head,  
"Or maybe I'll just make you ride my fingers. So you make that noise I love so much."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"N-noise?"  
Robert nodded and leant down to press a kiss to his jaw,  
"Yeah."  
He rocked his hips; making Aaron wrap his legs around him and whimper as he felt Roberts hardness against his own,  
"Yeah that noise."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Do it."  
Robert pressed a quick kiss to his lips and climbed from the bed; he stripped quickly as Aaron did the same then grabbed the lube from the nightstand.  
"Spread 'em".  
Aaron made himself comfortable and grabbed himself; giving himself a few tugs before Robert smacked his hand away,  
"Stop."  
Aaron lay back with his arms above his head,  
"Go on then."  
Robert poured some of the lube on to his fingers and nestled himself between Aaron's legs,  
"Hips up."  
Aaron moved again and with one hand on his hip Robert circled one finger around Aaron's opening before dipping in slowly. He looked up at Aaron's face and smirked at him as he pulled his finger free and replaced it with two. Aaron arched his back slightly and let out a laugh,  
"Easy. Only two so far."  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"Not my fault you won't fuck me."  
Robert looked at him and curled his fingers before pulling and making Aaron drop his head and a groan,  
"Just because I know what I like..."  
Aaron laughed and slung an arm over his face just as Robert began scissoring his fingers before pulling them free.  
"Giving up already?"  
Robert snorted a laugh,  
"No."  
He repositioned himself and pushed two fingers back into Aaron,  
"Just getting started."  
Aaron dropped his head back again just as the fingers were removed again and replaced with three.  
"Fuck..."  
Robert smirked as he pumped his fingers in and out before shoving them in and finding the little bundle of nerves that he knew would make his partner scream. He began rubbing the spot over and over until Aaron arched his back again and groaned; Robert looked up and grinned to see Aaron had replaced his arm with a pillow over his face,  
"Feel good?"  
Aaron threw the pillow across the room and moaned in reply; he grabbed Roberts arm and stilled him,  
"Don't make me come."  
Robert looked at him and leant forward to kiss him as his fingers continued the brutal pace over his prostrate. Aaron's eyes rolled back into his head as he grabbed the bed sheets,  
"Robert..."  
Robert smiled again as he gripped Aaron's cock with his other hand,  
"Come on. Give these other guests a show."  
Aaron whimpered before grabbing his arm again,  
"That's enough. Put it in me. Now."  
Robert grinned,  
"You're the boss."  
He pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his discarded shirt before grabbing a condom and rolling it on himself. He climbed onto the bed as Aaron moved to be able to wrapt his legs around his waist. Robert pressed a kiss to his lips as he pushed in and thrust upwards to a load moan from Aaron. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's head and buried his face into his neck as he thrust hard; with Aaron grabbing his ass to move him at the same time. Aaron began moaning freely, as garbled words slipped from his lips.  
"Aaron...I wanna stay here forever."  
Aaron felt his heart skip but as Robert brushed his prostate he lost the ability to answer,  
"You feel so good. Fuck you feel so good."  
Aaron tangled his hand into Roberts hair and pulled him into a kiss,  
"Harder. Ha-harder."  
Robert groaned as he pushed himself up and picked up his pace. Aaron felt the tightening in his stomach and slammed a hand onto the bed to grip the sheets tightly,  
"I want you to feel me. Feel me for days."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yes. Yes fuck..."  
Aaron turned his head and grabbed the pillow; shoving it in his mouth as he screamed. Robert groaned,  
"Don't. Don't hide it."  
Aaron spat the pillow from his mouth and began to moan freely, Robert pounded into him before sticking a hand between the two of them and grabbing Aaron's cock. He began rubbing him in time to his thrusts,  
"Oh Jesus FUCK ROBERT."  
Robert laughed,  
"That's it,"  
Aaron grabbed his arms and whimpered as he edged closer to release,  
"I'm gonna come. Fuck. Don't stop."  
Robert changed his angle slightly and was hitting Aaron's prostate on each thrust, causing the man to groan his name before throwing his head back and arching upward as he came with a scream of his name. Robert rubbed him through it before picking his pace up and pounding into him relentlessly until he stilled and choked out Aaron's name; his hips jutting as he came.  
"That...oh my god."  
Aaron pushed Roberts sweat drenched hair out of his face and kissed him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert collapsed against him and laughed into his neck before pressing a kiss there.  
"You think they heard us?"  
Robert pulled out and rolled onto his back,  
"I hope so. Give them a good night."  
Aaron laughed and rolled over to kiss him,  
"Do that again."  
Aaron frowned and leaned in only to have Robert stop him,  
"Not that. Well yeah that. But not. Laugh."  
Aaron smiled and laughed again,  
"God that's a wonderful sound."  
Aaron groaned and sat up,  
"You're a soppy bastard you know that?"  
Robert grinned and pushed his back,  
"Tell no one."  
Aaron looked round and grabbed Roberts shirt to wipe his stomach,  
"Oi!"  
Aaron threw the shirt onto the chair and shrugged,  
"S'covered in lube anyway."  
Robert busied himself with disposing of the condom as Aaron searched his bag for underwear. He pulled a pair on and rifled through his bag until he found the box. He held it in his hands and turned to Robert who was straightening the bed,  
"Hey what time is it?"  
Robert looked at the clock,  
"2:17. Why?"  
Aaron nodded and held the box out toward him,  
"Here."  
Robert looked at the box and took it,  
"Mate?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's not exactly the designers you're used to but...I mean...happy birthday."  
Robert grinned and opened the box, his face changed as he looked down at the silver watch. He sat on the edge of the bed and took it out,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"I know it's not flashy. If you don't like it you can-"  
Robert had moved quickly and was kissing him,  
"I love it."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert smiled and looked down at the watch in his hand,  
"I love it. Thank you. Here..."  
He put in on and held his arm up,  
"What do you think?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah looks good."  
Robert smiled at him again and leant in for a kiss,  
"Thank you."  
Aaron smiled and pushed him back,  
"Come on. Sleep."  
Robert watched him as he climbed back into bed before looking down at his wrist. His stomach clenched and he looked away,  
"You alright?"  
He looked back at Aaron and nodded,  
"Of course."  
Aaron lay down as Robert climbed into bed next to him; oblivious of what was going through the man’s mind.

"You know it's just the shops right? Not an award show?"  
Aaron looked round to Robert and threw a t-shirt at him,  
"Shut up."  
Robert laughed and put his turned his phone back off after replying to the messages he'd been ignoring. He put it in his pocket and stood up,  
"If you're done preening...?"  
Aaron pulled his jacket on and stuck his middle finger up at Robert before heading to the door; Robert followed him out of the room laughing loudly.

It was in the third shop they went into that Robert was caught staring, Aaron was talking to a salesman and was nodding intently at what he was saying. The man put a hand on his arm and said something that made Aaron laugh and Robert watched him until a voice next to him brought him back,  
"How long have you two been together?"  
Robert blinked and looked at the woman next to him,  
"I'm sorry?"  
She pointed at Aaron,  
"You and your boyfriend."  
Robert swallowed and looked back at Aaron,  
"Not...not long."  
The woman smiled,  
"You looked very happy when you came in together."  
Robert smiled,  
"Thanks."  
The woman nodded with a smile,  
"So what can I get you today?"  
Robert dragged his gaze from Aaron and cleared his throat,  
"I am looking for your best bottle of whiskey."  
He felt the warm hand on his back and smiled,  
"Not the 10 grand one though eh?"  
He laughed and couldn't help but turn and press his face into Aaron's neck; the woman smiled,  
"Nothing like that here I'm afraid. This one however...”  
She placed a bottle on the counter,  
"This one is very good."  
Robert picked the bottle up and held it,  
"How much?"  
The woman looked at the bottle,  
"That one is 65."  
Robert looked up,  
"Pounds?"  
Aaron looked at him and pulled his wallet out,  
"We'll take it."  
Robert put the bottle down,  
"Aaron. No."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"It's fine. I said I would-"  
Robert grabbed his arm,  
"No. You're not buying this."  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments before holding his hands up,  
"Fine."  
Robert pulled his own wallet out and put a credit card on the counter,  
"Use this one."  
The woman glanced at Aaron who smiled at her and turned to the counter; Aaron grabbed Roberts arm and leant in to his ear,  
"You're an asshole."  
"I am not letting you spend that much on a drink."  
"But you can?"  
The woman turned around and handed Robert the pin machine, he typed in the numbers and turned back to Aaron,  
"Please. Just...I'm not letting you spend that. You can get something else okay?"  
Aaron nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets as Robert put his wallet away and took the bag,  
"Thanks"  
The woman smiled at them and Aaron nodded to the salesman as they left.

Aaron laughed as he watched Robert toe his shoes off and fall back into the chair. He drained his glass and reached for the bottle again,  
"This is...good."  
Robert raised the glass to his lips and laughed,  
"What?"  
Robert shook his head and took a sip,  
"You're sexy."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and sat on the floor opposite the chair; propped up against the bed.  
"You're drunk."  
"Still sexy."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You always this flirty when you're pissed?"  
Robert shrugged and drained his glass before climbing from the chair and standing over Aaron,  
"You looking for a blow job? Cos it ain't happening."  
Robert straddled Aaron and grabbed his collar,  
"You're a goddamn pain in my ass Livesy."  
Aaron put the glass down and held his hips,  
"Nice."  
Robert kissed him deeply and began unbuttoning his shirt,  
"I want you. I want to bend you over this bed and fuck you for days."  
Aaron dropped his head back as Robert attacked his throat,  
"Rob..."  
Robert held his jaw,  
"Shhh"  
Aaron swallowed and looked at him,  
"No."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"No?"  
Aaron sat up straighter,  
"You wouldn't let me pay for the whiskey so no. No you're not gonna do that."  
Robert leant back,  
"What?"  
Aaron licked his lips,  
"What you're gonna do is you're gonna ride me. Right here. On the floor. You're gonna take it all. And you're gonna like it."  
Robert grinned and kissed him hard as he began unbuttoning the rest of Aaron's clothes.

It was when Robert had his arms and legs wrapped around Aaron that he said it, he thrust up into the man and kissed him at the same time before pulling away slightly and taking Roberts face in his hands,  
"Robert..."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again as he moved up and down; chasing his orgasm that was building in his stomach. Just as he came over their stomachs Aaron pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear,  
"I love you."

"You okay?"  
Robert did his seatbelt up and nodded,  
"Yeah you?"  
Aaron looked out of the window and sighed,  
"Yeah. You were quiet on the train."  
Robert paused before starting the car,  
"Come on. Better get back."  
Aaron did his seatbelt up and stared out of the window again. Glancing over to Robert a few times to see the man chewing his lip as he drove. He put his hand on Roberts leg and squeezed it gently before taking it away again.

"Thanks. For...everything."  
Robert swallowed and nodded, he had pulled over just around the corner from the scrap yard and was twisting his hands in his lap,  
"Aaron can I ask you something?"  
Aaron looked around,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked up at him,  
"Just...I might need..."  
He waved his hand,  
"Don't worry. It's nothing."  
Aaron frowned.  
"Okay...will I see you sometime soon?"  
Robert looked at him and reached out to touch his cheek,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded and leant into the touch,  
"You too."  
Robert smiled and took a few breaths,  
"You better-"  
"Yeah."  
Aaron paused a moment then turned and grabbed his bag from the back seat,  
"I'll talk to you later then."  
Robert nodded and Aaron sighed,  
"See ya."  
He climbed from the car and walked down the road. Robert watched him for a few moments until he disappeared round the corner the slammed his hands against the steering wheel.  
"Fuck...FUCK."  
He dropped his head back and took a few deep breaths before turning the car and heading home.

He opened the door and dropped his bag on the floor,  
"You're here! I wasn't expecting you until later."  
Chrissie walked over to him and kissed him,  
"How was it? Did the meetings go alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah it went...it was good."  
Chrissie turned and headed to the kitchen; she was talking but Robert didn't hear any of it. He felt his head grow hot as he followed her until he couldn't take it anymore,  
"Chrissie stop."  
She turned to look at him,  
"What is it?"  
Robert took a deep breath, unable to really process what he was about to do; Aaron's voice repeated itself in his head so loud he couldn't hear the words that came out of his mouth,

"Chrissie I'm sorry. I...we have to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this guys, once again feel free to find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com I love to talk to you!


End file.
